Together Again
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: I haven’t seen Matt Hardy in twelve years. We went out for quite some time. Six years to be exact. We were in love up until the day we broke up, the twenty-seventh of May, the year 1998. MattHardyxNine. oneshot.


Disclaimer: Nine owns herself. And although I'm sure she wishes she does; Matt Hardy owns himself.

A/N: This is a one shot for Nine. Mushy, but I hope you like. Enjoy!

* * *

I haven't seen Matt Hardy in twelve years. We went out for quite some time. Six years to be exact. We were in love up until the day we broke up, the twenty-seventh of May, the year 1998.

Myself and the Hardy's grew up together. I lived right next door to them. Growing up, I always had a crush on Matt. But I never said anything in fear of being rejected or ridiculed by him.

As the years went on, my feelings for him became even more evident. His did too. While it was obvious to everyone how we felt, Matt and I didn't get together. The will they/won't they case scenario followed us through a majority of high school. Okay, all of high school.

It was on one fateful day that Matt and I were locked in the basement. Jeff and Shannon had the honors of being the ones who did. Something they were proud of for months.

The two of us were trapped in the basement for three hours. However, it wasn't a waste of time. I have to give Jeff and Shannon major props. To be honest I didn't think that they could be so smart to think of something so devious.

Okay, I'm getting of track here. Let me move onto the main point of this story; myself and Matt.

As I said, we were in the basement for three hours. Three fucking hours. And we talked. Yeah, you read right, we only talked. I would have preferred a little more, but hey I can't force myself on him, that would be rape.

Sorry, back to the main subject.

The whole conversation was based on the _two_ of us. How we each felt about the other. Our fears and our expectations. As the conversation grew, Matt grew excited. He was ready to be in a relationship with me. While I was ready to be with him too, I was still a little hesitant.

However, after a lot of thought, I knew I wanted to be with him. He knew my favorite color was blue and that I loved to read. To be completely honest, he always made me smile. Every time he was near me I would feel the butterflies start to swirl around in my stomach. To this day, he was the only guy that could ever do that to me.

It was on February 16, 1992 that I, Nine, and Matt Hardy started to date. I was completely happy with him, and he with me. We were happy and that was all that mattered.

Matt loved the fact that I was still myself after we started dating. We had the type of relationship where we were completely open and honest with each other. It made us all the more comfortable with each other. The type of relationship, or love rather, that we had for each other was a rare one.

I supported him and he supported me.

When we were dating, wrestling was a big part of our relationship. While I preferred to watch it, Matt preferred to actually go out and do it.

That's what I admired most about him. No matter what, he always chased his dream. He had full faith himself as did I. My support for him never faltered. I can actually say that I _was_ there for his first WWF(E) match. I was never more proud of him than on that night.

Because Matt was always so optimistic about achieving his dream, he became an inspiration of mine. I saw first hand that dreams can come true, I further pushed myself to become a writer. With a lot of hard work and determination, I was able to do it.

Don't get me wrong, we had an amazing relationship. Probably the best one I was ever in. But we did have our fights. Its not like we were a living breathing version of _Cinderella_. As awesome as it would be to have that fairytale romance, its not realistic.

But there was one fight that we could never seem to shake: his grueling wrestling schedule. I was all for Matt wrestling. He always loved it. I was happy for him. And I definitely wasn't going to be the one who stopped him from doing what he loved.

The busier he got with work, the more things he forgot. At first, it was fine. But after a while it got annoying. Little dates that we had set were being broken. He was barely home. Minor appearances changed everything. Then slowly it was birthdays and anniversaries that were being forgotten. That was the last straw for me.

I loved Matt. But I wasn't going to make him pick. So I made the decision for myself. As much as it hurt me, I let him go.

On that night we broke up, tears were being shed. Cruel, hurtful words were being said. After hours of arguing, I had left what was our home. That was the last time I had spoken to Matt Hardy.

After that I was miserable. But I was too stubborn to pick up the phone and call him. In order to keep my mind off of him, I threw myself into my writing. I had written countless stories about myself and Matt. Many stored away in notebooks. Some published, names changed of course. And some even thrown away.

One good thing did come out of my self seclusion; I got an even better writing job for one of the most prestigious newspapers around; The New York Times. Yes, I left the small town of Cameron for the big city of New York. Life was good.

Until now.

This afternoon I found myself walking to a nearby diner to meet up with Matt for lunch. After twelve years of no contact, I bumped into him at the mall. He automatically recognized me. We talked for a little bit until we agreed to get together for lunch.

I've never been nervous a day in my life. But today of all days, I was nervous. Its obvious that I still love him. It just took seeing him up close and personal, with my own eyes for those feelings to resurface. I had no problem with my feelings. I just didn't know how _he_ felt. I felt like I was eighteen and scared again.

Minutes later I found myself walking towards the back of the diner. There he was, sitting in a booth, waiting for me. My heart began to pound the closer I got to him. He was just as good looking now then he was back then. I quickly sat down before my knees gave out.

"Hey Nine." He said with a big smile. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Of course I would show up. We haven't seen each other in years. I think its time we catch up. Don't you think?"

He nodded as he ran his hands through his hair. I automatically picked up on that. Matt always did that when he was nervous. Some things just never change.

"I can't do this. Look its been over a decade since we've last had contact with each other. But I can't do this. I can't beat around the bush and pretend like we didn't have anything together. After all these years, I s-still love you."

For just a few seconds I felt like the earth had stopped spinning. The air was sucked out of my lungs. Did he really just say what I think he said? He loves me. Correction, he _still_ loves me.

Shaking my head, I quickly got up and exited the diner. I wasn't too sure as to why I was running. It was clear that he reciprocated my feelings. I guess I just got scared. His admission of his love for me was the last that I had expected from him when I woke up this morning. But it happened. And what did I do? I sat there gaping at him like a fool and then I ran. Yeah, wonderful fucking reaction. I bet he won't want anything to do with me after this.

"Would you stop running." He said as he gently grabbed my arm. "My intention wasn't to scare you. I just wanted to be honest with you."

"I appreciate that Matty." I replied as I tried to look in his eyes, but I was failing miserably. "Its just too soon."

"Its been twelve years! For twelve years you've been on my mind. I've been wanting to call, but I was afraid. Every night I would wonder what you were doing. And finally, by fate, I found you. You're back in my life and I'm not letting you go."

"Matt we're not the same people anymore."

Okay, so we still were the same people. I love him and he loves me. But I was scared. I didn't want us to fight again. My heart couldn't handle losing him again.

"We are the same people. People like us don't change. You still love me. I know you do because you wouldn't have agreed to meet up with me today if you didn't. Face it Nine, we're made for each other."

I stayed silent.

"I've always loved you." He said he pulled me close to him. "I want to stay up late and watch horror movies with you. I want to protect you from that clowns that you're afraid of. Believe it or not, I want to go on late night drives looking for Taco Bell. I want my nerd back." He said using his nickname for me due to my love of reading and writing. This was a nickname used affectionately of course.

We stood like that for minutes. When he saw that I wasn't going to say anything, he let me go and began to walk away.

I felt like I was in one of those super cheesy romance movies. All that was missing was that corny music. You know the music that plays when someone is leaving forever? Yeah, it was one of those moments.

As I watched him walk away, my thoughts were racing. I was only seeing Matt and our happiness. I realized then, that I wanted him too.

"Matt!" I shouted as I ran to him. He turned around when he heard me call his name. When I was close enough to him, I jumped into his arms. "I want us back too."

Smiling, he pressed his lips to mine. On this day, I got the love of my life back. I was happy.


End file.
